


Там, где надежда и свет умирают

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Malfoycest, POV, Parent/Child Incest, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет большего горя, чем в несчастье вспоминать о минувшей радости... (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где надежда и свет умирают

**Author's Note:**

> Мне всегда казалось, что композиция Summoning "Where Hope And Daylight Die" очень подходит Драко.

Я просыпаюсь и гляжу во тьму, обступающую меня. Я вижу тебя - далеко, так далеко отсюда, как в страшных сказках, что ты читал мне в детстве: за черными лесами, за грозовыми морями, за несокрушимыми стенами, там, где надежда и свет умирают... Мои губы шепчут твое имя - я знаю, знаю, что ты меня слышишь, ведь ты говорил, ты обещал мне - в каких бы ты ни был далях, под каким бы чужим небом ни встречал бы свои рассветы, ты всегда будешь рядом со мною, ибо узы, что нас связали, крепче самых крепких оков... Я знаю, ты слышишь мой голос - ибо я слышу твой.

Отец, я заблудился, навек заблудился в этом лабиринте добра и зла; я потерпел поражение в схватке с судьбой, я оказался слаб, и теперь лежу, сокрушенный, под небом без солнца, в мире, где царят лишь тени. Я хотел бы раствориться в них. Я хотел бы исчезнуть... У меня не осталось сил, чтобы сражаться так, как ты учил меня. Но ради тебя я вновь поднимаюсь, сжимая палочку, словно рукоять меча; я совсем не готов к этой битве, в которой не будет ни победителя, ни побежденного, но все же я выстою - выстою ради тебя.

Помнишь ли ты, что в других, лучших мирах, куда нам закрыт путь, светит солнце? Помнишь ли, что на деревьях появляются зеленые листья, что расцветают цветы? Я забыл их аромат, отец, забыл, какого цвета небо и как холодна ключевая вода. Я забыл, как пахнут книги в нашей библиотеке. Забыл, как скрипит паркет в гостиной... Мне страшно, отец.

Но я все еще стою, вспоминая то наше лето - лето, когда солнце светило так радостно, а мое сердце было еще таким юным... Когда мы шли по саду рука об руку, ступая по изумрудно-зеленой траве, и ты, улыбаясь, смотрел на меня, и солнечные блики блестели в твоих глазах. Когда под лазурным небом мы любовались игрой рыбок в пруду, и птицы над нами щебетали так упоительно-восторженно; когда я набрался смелости и открылся тебе... Когда я впервые узнал вкус твоих поцелуев.

Я знаю, ты слышишь меня - там, где надежда и свет умирают; здесь только тьма, и горе, и песни воронов, но я по-прежнему слышу твой голос, я по-прежнему вижу тебя вдалеке, и поэтому я все еще жив. Я знаю, мы навеки потеряны - но я вновь поднимаюсь и без страха гляжу во тьму.


End file.
